Dark House
by DelightfulSerf98
Summary: Hermione Granger-muggle born and the brightest witch of her age. What happens when she finds out that she's pureblood, Pansy Parkinson's twin, to be exact? Join Hermione as she discovers who her true friends are, where her loyalties truly are, and falling in love. All rights and characters go to JK Rowling. Please dont' hate, it's my first fan fic:)
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to JK Rowling! **

Hermione Granger was a normal 16 year old girl. She liked hanging out with friends, reading, and staying up all night talking.. Except she had a secret- she was a witch. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had two guy friends that she use to hang out with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Her best friend was Zoe Nickels. Zoe Nickels was a pureblood witch from California. Her family had a vacation spot in London that was near Hermione's house. She went to Hollywood's Institute for Witches, was bright(she almost rivaled Hermione's intelligence) , funny and witty, and a bit of a dare-devil. Zoe and Hermione had known each other since they were toddlers, but their relationship grew even stronger as Hermione's relationship with her parents was failing.

Hermione and her parents, Richard and Helen Granger, weren't as close as Hermione lead people at school on to believe. They were constantly fighting about anything from Hermione's bellybutton and nose rings(which she took out when she was at school), to money, the way Hermione dressed, their beliefs on certain subjects, and just other stuff that drove her insane. The biggest issue that recently came up was that Hermione was adopted and they failed to tell her for 16 years. Hermione had to find our through getting a letter **saying** that her adopted parents wanted her to go live with them at the end of July. It was the very beginning of July.

She had received a letter via owl that she knew wasn't the Weasleys or Harry. Instead, it was from Hydra Parkinson, her enemy at school's mother. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am not sure yet if Richard and Helen have told you but you are adopted. I am your birth mother, Hydra Parkinson. When you and Pansy were being born, there was a mix up at the hospital and it turns out you are our daughter. There was another family that put a child up for adoption, but that child died. We had originally thought that you were the child that died, but thankfully you didn't. I cannot believe that I, along with your father, brother and sisters, have missed out on 16 years of your life. It truly is a heartbreaking thing. We want you at home, your real home._

_Maybe it would be better if I told you who your real family members are- your father is Cepheus. He is a business wizard and works along side Lucius Malfoy, James Greengrass, and Michael Nott. You have a real older sister, Rosalyn, Rosie for short. Rosie went to Beauxbatons and is now engaged to be married to Alexander Roseir. Orion is your older brother, and he goes to Durmstrang. He is entering his final year there. Pansy is your twin sister. I know that you girls have issues at school, but I am truly hoping that you will become the best of friends once you start living with us. And last but not least, is your little sister Gemini. She is going to be starting her third year in Hogwarts. Her first two years were spend at Beautxbatons, but we decided that we should send her to Hogwarts. _

_I am letting you know now that you will be coming to live with us at the end of July. That gives you half a summer to spend with your muggle family and to pack up. I cannot wait to meet you in person and I hope you feel the same way!_

_Lots of Love, _

_Hydra Parkinson_

_P.S. In due time, it would be lovely to be known as your mother_

" So you just expect me to go over to an unknown family and live with them?! I know we haven't gotten along but I at least thought that you wouldn't just throw me out like a piece of trash," Hermione screamed at her parents, while tears were streaming down her face. This wasn't the first argument about her leaving, and she was certain it wouldn't be the last.

"Well, I don't know why the hell we bothered taking you in! It was stupid and pointless! When we adopted you, we didn't think that you would be such an ungrateful brat!" Richard spat in her face. Helen sat there, silent. It was what she always did whenever they fought about her going to live with her biological parents. "Come to think about," Hermione thought "She is like this during every damn argument."

Hermione didn't even bother responding, instead grabbing her keys to head out to old convertible(which she paid for with the money she earned from babysitting). "Hey! Get back here!" Richard screamed. Hermione shut the door with a "slam"! She hopped in her car and drove to Zoe's house.

Hermione was considered a daughter in the Nickels family. There was Maggie, Zoe's mom, and Adrienne, Zoe's little sister. Zoe's dad had died in an automobile accident when the girls were little and her mom never remarried. Hermione pulled into the driveway, and sat there. After sitting there, Hermione burst into tears, and screamed into her hands.

It wasn't fair. Why wasn't life fair? She was a good person(or at least she thought she was), so why were these bad things happening to her. She pulled out the letter from her birth parents and reread it.

Hermione got even more enraged each time she reread the letter. How on earth could she be related to these horrible people. "Well, maybe I shouldn't judge them because I only know Pansy... But mom seems to be just like her.."Hermione thought. Her car door had opened but she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Adrienne until she was pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, honey. It's gonna be okay! Don't cry, Hermione! ShhShhsHhh. Here, I'll go get Zoe and Mom." Adrienne said, after she let go of Hermione. Hermione sat there for a few seconds got out of her car as well. She started towards the house, when Maggie came running out.

"Hermione! Oh my lord, you will be staying with us the rest of summer break! I don't care that you legally aren't my daughter, I will not have you spending any more time with those damn Grangers! All they do is ruin your summer and your summer is already bad enough considering you have to move in with the Parkinsons towards the end of summer," Maggie said. "Zoe is getting your room ready now and I have a roast on, so let's head on inside, okay?" Hermione let Maggie lead her inside and just sat on the couch and cried.

**Hi! So this is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh on me! If you have any reomenndations or suggestions, please feel free to PM me anytime! I am putting in a lot of OC's so just a warning! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, likes and follows! This is a Dramione fanfic, and it will get dark, I'm just not sure how dark yet. There is going to be strong language(swearing) so you've been warned. There will also be Harry, Weasley(except Fred&George) bashing! I hope you enjoy, and all rights go to JK Rowling:)**

After Hermione finished her sob session in the Nickels house, she went up to take a shower. During her shower, Hermione thought about all the ways to make the best of her summer. When she got out, she reflected on all the other issues that had happened as a result of being part of the pure-blood family. She had already told Harry and the Weasleys about it, but instead of being supportive friends, they called her a traitor and told never to send any mail to them or to talk to them. She had hoped that Ginny would show some support, but she was just as vindictive as Harry and Ron. The only people who didn't seem to care were George and Fred, who had given her some new products from their shop. She sat on the bed and started crying again. She sobbed into the pillow and ended up crying herself to sleep.

Hermione woke to someone banging her in the head with a pillow. "Ugh. Go away. I just want to sleep," Hermione mustered. "Um, hon, I'd let you sleep some more but apparently Richard and Jean told the Parkinsons about how you left so now your lovely family is downstairs, waiting for you to get up. And it's your whole family there too," Zoe said, hesitantly.

"You are shitting me right, Zoe?" "Um... no. But I'd hurry up and get downstairs if I were you. Well, just come down now. You're in sweats and a sweatshirt so its appropriate in the morning."

Reluctantly Hermione got out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs. And she saw her family, her "biological family,"she thought, sitting there. They were all sitting there prim and proper. Hermione suddenly felt very self-conscious about what she was wearing. "Hey, me and mom and Adrienne are gonna outside or somewhere like that so you can have family bonding... Not that I agree with it... oh, by the way, your brother is hot!" Zoe whispered in her ear as she sprinted away, into the kitchen. "Wha...?"

"Hermione. My... Wow. I cannot believe how grown up you look. Wow... You will be happy to know that we don't have to do a spell to change you back-this is what you naturally look like... Wow..." a woman, who most likely was her mother said. She was looking Hermione up and down, with distaste all in her eyes. 'Well, sorry I haven't been living with you for the last 16 years, if I had I'd probably look more like a pureblood,' Hermione thought, scathingly.

"... Hello...?" Hermione said tentatively , but it came out as more of a question. She freaked out suddenly, and wanted to leave. She turned to go into the kitchen but a voice said "Hello."

Hermione turned back around and saw that the smallest girl, Gemini, had said hi to her. "Hi, Hermione. How's your summer going?" Gemini asked, also timidly. "My summer is going fine, thank you very much, Gemini," Hermione answered, while smiling at her younger sister. Gemini smiled back, a wide smile.

Hermione studied her a bit. Gemini had long, shiny, dark brown hair that was almost black("just like mine,"Hermione thought), hazel-brown eyes that held warmth, and looked really petite. She had a completion that said she was kind of ignored because of how happy she was when Hermione acknowledged her. Hermione took this moment to study the rest of her family.

Her mother, Hydra, had shoulder-length brown hair and dark brown eyes that didn't hold any warmth. She had on what must've been the most expensive, hideous dress. She had a smile on her face, but even a blind person could tell it was fake.

The man that was there had to be her father,Cepheus. He had short brown hair, and mustache. His hazel eyes were the opposite of Gemini's, and Hermione was afraid to look him in the eye. He had a cold demeanor about him and it was easy to tell that he would do business with the Malfoys and Notts.

There was another lady who looked just like her mother. 'That must be Rosalyn... or Rosie',Hermione thought. She could've been her mother's twin except she was younger and had shorted hair. Rosie looked disgusted to be in a "muggle house."

Pansy was next to Rosie, and if looks could kill, Hermione would've been killed 10xs over. Hermione was thankful that there was no glamour and that she and Pansy weren't identical twins. They both had the same long, brownish black hair. But Pansy had their father's cold hazel eyes while Hermione had her mother's brown eyes.

"So, while you try and organize and figure out who we all are, I'll make this easier for your. I am your brother, Orion. So, you don't need to analyze me," the boy said. He was sitting in an arm chair, away from the family. His eyes were also brown, but Hermione couldn't tell if he was trying to be nice or if it was just play. He had dark brown hair(it seemed to run in the family) and it was parted in the middle. He looked like the perfect school boy.

"Oh, thanks... Um, would you like some breakfast?" Hermione asked as her stomach growled.

"I think that is a splendid idea!" Hydra said. "We can get to know each other through breakfast. Oh, Hermione darling, after breakfast I'll have Mery, your house elf, help you pack up your things. You will be coming and staying with us the rest of the summer," her "mother" said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So before you continue and read chapter 3, I have a few questions and 'thank-you's I need to say before hand. **

**So my first question for you is updating. Before I update, I make sure I have at least two chapters. It's up to you if you want me to put them both up at once or spread them apart a couple of days. Review or PM whichever your preference is.**

**My second question is about Zoe and Hermione's friendship. I was thinking of doing a series of oneshots on how they became friends or all the crazy adventures Zoe's dragged Hermione on. Again, review or PM me your thoughts.**

**I'd also like to say thanks to a few people. First, to Rebel-With-A-Clue. I'd also like to thank LittleRedRidingHoody. And RosiePosieWeasley17. They are alla amazing people:) So, thank you:)**

**OsieBoth have read over the story and have helped me figure out where I'm taking the story.**

**All credits go to JKRowling. **

Hermione, who at the time was taking a pan out to scramble some eggs, dropped the pan on her foot. "Son of a bitch!" Hermione screamed. The Nickels all ran into the kitchen after hearing Hermione scream. "Who got murdered?" Zoe asked. She saw that Hermione had dropped the frying pan on her foot and she went over to help her.

Zoe had brown hair with both natural and artificial blonde highlights that went about halfway down her back. She was tan and had hazel eyes with gold specks in them. She had on denim green short shorts and a black "wild child" sweatshirt on. 'Typical Zoe, that California style clearly evident,' Hermione thought and snorted internally.

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?!" Rosie asked, appalled at Zoe's fashion choices. "It's bad enough that _she_," Rosie accused, while pointing at Hermione, "is wearing a horrendous outfit, but she's lived with _muggles_ all her life! You are purebloods and you live in a _muggle_ house and wear _muggle_ clothes! Normally, I don't behave like this, but this is beyond outrageous!" Rosie shouted, exasperated.

"If you don't like this, you can leave. Go, I'm sure that would please most people here. No one needs your presence here anyways," Hermione said, calmly but deadly.

"Ow ow! Finally someone will have a bite in our house! Things just got a bit more interesting!" her brother said. He went over to help her, but instead he was checking Zoe out.

"Ok, ok! Enough bickering already! Hermione, dear, how about you go pack your things along with Mery, your house elf, and we can just eat breakfast at our house, okay?" Hydra said, not really asking a question but more of a final statement.

"...Fine...Zoe! Come help me figure out which clothes are yours and which are mine, please. I'm starting to get these things confused since we mostly just share clothes," Hermione said. She really just needed to spend a few minutes time with Zoe before she was thrown into a new life in hell.

"Of course, darling! Yea, I know we would kinda spend the night somewhere and steal each others clothes so its all cool. Don't worry, bro. I gotchu," Zoe said, instantly understanding what Hermione needed.

Hermione and Zoe ran upstairs and slammed the door shut. Hermione turned and ran into Zoe's arms and just sobbed.

"I can't go live with them- they hate me and everything I stand for! Mostly Pansy though- OH Gods! What will her friends think?! We've been enemies since first _bloody_ year! Oh hell!"

"Hermione! Get it together! You will be able to floo me if you ever need to and I will floo you too! Orion and Gemini don't seem too bad so I would suggest hanging out with them most of the time. I have complete faith in you! Okay, you'll be fine!" Zoe told Hermione.

"You're right. I will be fine! I can floo you whenever and you know what, maybe I will just hang out with Orion and Gemini. I don't need Pansy or, or , or 'Rosie'" Hermione said to Zoe, kind of in a venting way. The girls then went through all the clothes that were laying around and put away. Two hours later, the girls were only about two-thirds done with their work.

"Hermione, dear, are you ready to go? I was thinking that you, Rosie, Pansy, Gemini and I could all go shopping and get to know each other better. It would be great mother-daughter and sister bonding," Hydra said, through the closed door.

Hermione paused in her packing. One part of her wanted to say 'No' because she was happy with her clothes, but the other part of her said 'Yes' because she figured it would be a good way to meet her biological family. "Um, I guess we could... But I don't exactly _need_ new clothes," Hermione said, after a few moments. "When will we be leaving?"

"In about a half an hour. If you want, I could help you find something decent to wear."

"Um, it's fine. How about you and Maggie just talk or something like that. I can get ready with Zoe's help."

"Oh, alright... Just don't take too long. Your sisters and I will be downstairs. Wear something appropriate."

Hermione and Zoe went through Hermione's clothes to try and find something to wear. In the end, they decided on a hot pink maxi dress, along with a jean jacket. Zoe straightened Hermione's hair slightly, then she curled it at the end. Her makeup was minimal, just a little brownish-gold eyeshadow and mascara. She grabbed her gold purse along with her phone, wallet, and sunglasses and went downstairs.

"Alright, I'm ready to go shopping," Hermione said, with a forced smile. She really didn't want to go, but in order to look as though she was trying, she would have to. Her mother and sisters, except Gemini, were looking at her outfit in disgust. Hermione put her sunglasses on so that they couldn't see her glaring at them.

"Okay, Hermione. Let's go out shopping and get you some decent clothes," her mother said, heading towards the floo. "Thank you so much again, Maggie, for watching my daughter over the years. We will have to get together sometime." Hermione could tell that Hydra didn't want to have the Nickels over, she was just trying to be polite. Rosie, Pansy, and Gemini all walked over to the fireplace. Her mother stepped in, said " Diagon Alley!" and was gone. Her sisters all did the same thing.

"Thank you guys so much for everything. You are my true family, blood doesn't really matter. I love you all with all my heart, and hope to see you again soon," Hermione said, while fighting back the tears. She refused to cry.

"We all love you as well, Hermione. I will always, and have always, consider you my daughter, and I know that Zoe and Adrienne consider you their sister," Maggie said while dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Both Zoe and Adrienne were crying freely at this point. The Nickels all went up and gave her a hug before she left.

"If you ever need someone to kick your bitchy family's ass, you know how to get a hold of me," Zoe whispered. "You are my best friend, and I love you to death and back and would do anything for you. Be strong, hang out with Gemini and Orion because they're good people, I think, and text me if you need anything at all."

"I will, Zoe. I love you so much as well. Thank you guys for being the best adoptive-adoptive family a girl could ever have. You guys are the best! Maggie, thank you for your advice on life and for listening to my problems along with helping me solve them. Adrienne, thank you for being an amazing little sister that keeps me and Zoe grounded, because we both know hat she would drag me to all her crazy parties if it weren't for you. Zoe, you are my best friend and sister. You have been with me through thick and thin, for better and worse. You drag me along to your stupid parties at least twice a year, and you convinced me to get my nose and bellybutton pierced. I love you, and I will keep in touch.

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione said as she left left their group hug and went to the fireplace. It was time to face the music and learn how to be a Parkinson now.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, I really do want your opinions on the questions I had for you in chapter 3! I'd like to thank LittleRedRidingHoody, Rebel-With-A-Cause, and RosiePosieWeasley17! All rights go to JK Rowling! Enjoy!**

Hermione, her mother, and sisters arrived in Diagon Alley without any problems. Looking around, Hermione had a sense of deja vu come over here. She was in Madame Malkins, and she had first come here with the Nickels when she found out she was a witch. She remembered feeling overly nervous and considered asking Maggie if she could formally become a part of the Nickels family, and go to Hollywood's Institute for Witches. Hermione decided that she couldn't keep running to the Nickels every time things got tough, so she kept her mouth shut at the time. She wasn't sure if that was the best decision now.

"Oh, Hermione, darling, look at these robes! Oh, they are just so gorgeous and would look even more gorgeous on you!" her mother said, snapping Hermione out of her daze. She looked at the robes, which were not gorgeous. In fact, they were hideous. The robes had a mix of bright red, brown, and a mustardy yellow swirl, a turtle neck like top, and stopped about three inches below the knee.

"Um, that's not really my style. If you like it, you should try it on," Hermione said, moving to a new rack. She really didn't want to be out shopping, all her clothes were comfortable and fit her well. "Hey, can I try on this dress?" It was royal blue, made of silk, and went down to the knee. It was a one shoulder strap with silver on the shoulder. The dress looked loose-fitting, and it puffed out at the bottom.

"Honey, that dress is about, ehm, _old_ for you. That dress is actually something Rosie could try. Rosie? Darling, why don't you go try that robe on."

Shopping at Madame Malkins went on like that for about another hour. After the agonizing hour, the Parkinson ladies left the shop. Hermione had gotten no new robes, as she and her mother did not agree on taste.

"Oh, I know the most adorable place we could go for lunch! It's called Royal Bakery. They have delicious little sandwiches, and the tea is just amazing. And it's just across the street and down a block," Hydra said. Not knowing where else to go to eat, they made their way to the bakery. Rosie, Pansy, and Gemini had made their way inside the shop, without any problems. Hydra had just stepped in and was holding the door open for Hermione when...

"Hermione Granger! How've you been, darling?" a voice called from behind. Hermione turned around and saw Cormac McLaggen walking towards her. He was in expensive robes, his hair looked perfectly groomed, and when he smiled his teeth were pearly white.

"McLaggen. It's Parkinson now, actually," Hermione said, trying to be polite. He had been trying to get her to date him since the end of last year, but Hermione wasn't interested. He was a vile and vain person.

"Oh! Are you serious? Now we _must_ go out! It would be epic! And best of all, it wouldn't ruin my reputation!" Cormac said, too enthusiastically. When he continued walking closer to her, Hermione started backing up.

"Um, no thank you. I'm not interested as I told you last year," Hermione said, without a quiver to her voice.

"Oh, sweetheart, come on. Two of the most powerful wizarding families combining together to make the most powerful wizarding babies! You may not see it now, but in due time you will."

He had backed her up until she hit a brick wall. The door was about right next to her, but McLaggen had her pinned against the wall.

"I don't give a damn that I don't see it now. I don't think I will ever see it that way. I said 'no'. Unless you're completely stupid, I think you should know what 'no' means," Hermione said, slightly frightened.

Cormac leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips. While Hermione was trying to push her away, he started groping her. Without realizing what was happening, he was lifted into the air and thrown in the opposite direction. Hermione hadn't raised her wand or anything. She looked around and saw that there was no one around to witness that, or do that. Freaking out about what had just happened, Hermione ran inside the bakery.

"Hey, I'm not hungry. Is it alright if we just go home?" Hermione asked quivering. By home, she had meant the Nickels house. She knew that she wouldn't be going there, but getting out of there was better than staying there.

"Hermione, honey, what ever is the matter? Surely nothing is that _awful_ as to stop our shopping day," Hydra said. She turned around and went to order her lunch not waiting for Hermione's reply. "I would like the light chicken salad. Make sure that the dressing is light and minimal. Also make it snappy."

"Do you want to talk about it? I know something clearly is up," Gemini whispered to Hermione.

"It's a long story, Gemini. How about I explain it later?" Hermione whispered back. Just as she said that, Millicent Bulstrode walked in from the back room with her mother. She had dark purple robes, but they looked ruined. Millicent's head looked as though someone had smashed it into the wall a few times. They started to make their way over to Hydra and Pansy, angrily.

"Millicent, Amara, if you have nothing nice to say to my family you can leave," Hydra said.

"Your brat of a daughter threw Millie across the room. Millie could now possibly have a concussion! Make Pansy apologize now and explain what she did, or else we will go to the ministry and say that underaged magic was used!" Amara Bulstrode furiously spat.

"Pansy knows not to use underage magic! And if she did, do you really think she would do it in public? And there are no ministry workers here either," Hydra said stiffly.

At that moment, Mr. McLaggen and Cormac came in the bakery. McLaggen had a bloody head and a black eye. "So, you think you can just attack my son and not have to deal with the consequences? Well, I'll throw you across the room and see how you like it!" Mr. McLaggen said while getting up into Hermione's face.

"There is no need for that language or actions! And if Hermione did do underage magic, where are the ministry workers that deal with this then?! You know what, just so we don't have anyone else fasley accusing us, we'll just go."

The Parkinson women left the shop, while the McLaggens and Bulstrodes followed. Hydra grabbed Hermione and Gemini's arms while Rosie grabbed Pansy's. They apparated to what must've been Parkinson Manor.

It was dark and gloomy. There was an iron gate surrounding with stones every 100 feet. Once Hermione entered the grounds, she really saw the outside of manor. The walls looked to be hundreds of feet tall. There were two towers on either side of the manor. It looked like the castle from Sleeping Beauty, when Maleficent put everyone to sleep. Hermione was in so much awe that she didn't see the rest of her family move. 'Oh my goodness... This is where I am going to be living from now on?' Hermione thought.

"Yea, you are. Come on Hermione! Orion and I can show you around the manor for a bit," Gemini said, while grabbing Hermione's hand. "How did you...?"

"Know what you were thinking? That's what most people would think or at least think something like that the first time they see the manor," Gemini said. She dragged Hermione up to where their mother and sisters were. After a few moments of staring at the house, Hydra said,

"Welcome home. To your real home, Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! So, I know you never read the authors note, but please read! I'm going to be busy in the upcoming months, so don't worry if I don't update! And I'd like to thank LittleRedRidingHoody, Rebel-With-A-Clue, and MrsRoseMalfoy19!**

**Please review! I don't know if you love it, hate it, or don't care! Just please don't be too harsh about it! **

**Without further interputions, enjoy chapter 5!**

Hermione walked through the big wooden doors that led her inside. The inside was just as gloomy, if not even more somber than outside. It was probably the most unwelcoming home Hermione had ever been in. The floors were stone, almost like a dungeon. The walls were also stone, but they were lined with different paintings that symbolized death. Every few feet there was a candle holder with a lit candle in it. Hanging from the one-hundred-foot ceiling was an old chandelier. That was also lit, but it didn't help warm up the cold room, or lighten it.

"Hey, I can show your room now if you want," Gemini offered.

"Um, sure!" Hermione said, still looking around. It really was huge, like a castle.

Gemini grabbed Hermione's hand and led her down the corridor. After walking down the entrance hallway, they took an immediate right and there in front of them was a grand staircase, and a magnificent window showing empty land for miles. Going up, the stairs were carpeted in the finest gold and royal blue rug-work Hermione had ever seen. Once up at the landing, the stairway spilt in two. Gemini grabbed Hermione's again arm and led her on the left side of the stairway. "Don't go up the right side - it's mom and dad's wing so we aren't allowed there. They obviously can come into our wings, but they normally don't. If they need us for anything, they have the house-elves get us," Gemini explained.

The girls made it about half way up the stairs when Gemini stopped them. "Right here is our wing. If we continue going up we will find the library, an informal living room, and spare rooms. The only time I've ever gone up there is for the library, and we've only used the living room once."

Gemini turned left down the hallway. They walked for a few minutes without seeing any rooms or doors. The walls up were wooden and held paintings of deceased family members. Finally, doors could be seen. "Why such a long walk to get to our rooms?" Hermione asked.

"Um, that's the formal way, I guess you could say, of getting there. There are some secret passageways that Orion and I use, but I wanted to show you this way first. The first door on the left is Rosie's room. Her door is always locked, so don't bother trying to go in there. Pansy's is across the hall from her's. Your's is next to Pansy's, and you guys share a bathroom. Orion's is next to Rosie's and mine is next to Orion's. It's pretty much in order of birth except for you and Pansy's, because mom and dad thought that you guys would get along better growing up if you were next to each other or some odd thing. "

Hermione opened the door that Gemini said was her's, and she was blown away. Her floors were wooden with a furry white carpet in the middle and the walls had black and dark grey swirled wallpaper on them. In one corner of the room there was a a wooden black desk, which had parchment, quills, and ink already on it. By the window, there was a comfy-looking black chair with a little table and white lamp. The best of all, though, was the bed. It was a queen sized bed, and the spread was different shades of grey. Her pillows were varying shades of black, white, and grey. There were two black nightstands, one on each side of her bed. And the wall was filled with book shelves.

Hermione went over and sat on her bed. "Hey, Gemini, I think I'm gonna take a little nap. Will you wake me up when it's time for dinner?" Hermione asked, yawning.

"Sure thing! I'll be either in mine or Orion's room, so don't hesitate to call for anything." Gemini replied. With that, Hermione sunk into her soft bed, pulled the covers over her head, and fell asleep.

"Harry, Ron, I need you to listen to me. You two need to re-friend Hermione," Albus Dumbledore told Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, urgently trying to convince them that it was the best thing to do for everyone.

"With all due respect, sir, she is now part of the enemy. It's who her family is and she will easily turn on us since she doesn't have any good to influence her," Harry Potter said, while rubbing his forehead. He and his best friend Ron Weasley had been having the same conversation the past week with the headmaster of Hogwarts.

When the duo had first found out about Hermione being a part of the Parkinson family, they had written a letter to her and told her that they wanted nothing to do with her. They had also tried to include Ron's little sister Ginny in the letter as well, but she still wanted to be apart from Hermione's life. Still, they couldn't have Ginny hanging around Hermione, as she was a bad influence, so when they wrote the letter, they added Ginny's name as well. Ginny had no idea about it, and Harry and Ron didn't plan on telling her anytime soon.

"Which is exactly why she needs the two of you to be her friends again," Dumbledore pleaded with the two boys. "Look at Sirius. He was a Black, part of one of the darkest wizarding families around. He turned out good, didn't he? Hermione could also turn out like him with good influences around her."

"I guess we could reach out to her again. We'll just tell her that the shock had just hit us or something along those lines. She'll forgive us, seeing as we are her only friends," Harry said. "What do you say, Ron?"

"If it's really that important, then I guess we could try it. Mind you, it won't be easy," Ron said, wondering why exactly being friends with Hermione was a good thing. With that, the boys started writing letters of apology to send to their "friend".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! So, here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy! All rights go JK Rowling(sadly I am not her).**

** LittlebigmouthOKC: I'm not a big fan of Harry and Ron either, so I'm excited to see how everything will play out later in the story!**

About an hour later, Hermione woke up from her nap. She felt well rested and as though could face any challenge that came her way. Out her window were two owls, Hedwig and Pig. Harry and Ron's owls. The last time they had written her, it was to tell Hermione to stay out of their lives. Hermione now contemplated what they could be writing to her about. She let the owls in, and took the letters off their legs. Hermione opened Harry's letter first.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am terribly sorry with how I reacted when I first heard that you were a Parkinson. The first thing that popped into my head was that they are a part of the group that killed my parents. I was being selfish and didn't think about how it could affect you. I would like to be friends again, not that we really ever stopped. It just took some time for me to process what was going on before I realized what I had done. Blood means nothing. You are still our bookworm Hermione. I'll see you when you come to the Borrow later this summer!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Then she read Ron's letter.

_Hey Hermione._

_So, I am really sorry about the last letter. I jumped to conclusions that now that you are related to the Parkinson family, you would abandon Harry and me. It was dumb, I know. After thinking about it for a little while, I realized that I was being a bad friend. So, this is my apology letter. Um, come to the Borrow at the end of summer if your new family will let you._

_Ron_

Hermione snorted internally at their pathetic attempts at apologies, and as cruel as they had been when they first found out about Hermione's true heritage, they did make a good point. Her new family was fighting for the dark, while she and her friends were fighting for the light. Hermione decided not to dwell on their letters for now and got ready for dinner.

Hermione went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, changed, and applied a little makeup to her eyes without any interruptions. While she was doing her hair, however, Pansy came into the room. Hermione had so far been doing a good job of avoiding her twin sister, and she now realized how hard it really would be to avoid her forever, even if she were to constantly be hiding.

"Get out of my way," Pansy said, pushing Hermione away from the mirror.

"I don't think so. Look, Pansy, this situation isn't ideal for either of us. We hate each other, hell, our houses despise each other. But I am your twin and I will try to get along with you if you'll try to get along with me," Hermione said, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to maintain a friendship with her twin just yet, but she did want to get to know her a little better and at least be civil.

"No. I will be civil to you if Mother, Father, Rosie, Orion, Gemini, or any other guest is around. But I do not want to get to know you. You are a mudblood. Go back to where you came from," Pansy said while shoving Hermione.

"At least where I come from people know manners. I'll see you at dinner," Hermione said after she finished doing her hair. She walked into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. After a minute or two, she got up and went to find Gemini. She found Gemini in the hall, along with Orion. "Ready for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be. Be on your best behavior if you want mother and father to like you, even a tiny bit. Don't get into an argument with them, Rosie, or Pansy, no matter how much or strongly disagree with them," Orion advised Hermione.

Walking down the hallways gave Hermione a creepy feeling. Everything was neat and in place, just how she liked it. But it was too in place. She followed Gemini and Orion to dinner, not really paying any attention to where she was going. She realized that they had stopped only when she ran into them.

"Here we are. The formal living room. We'll have assigned seating, but they may have switched it since you are now a part of the family," Orion said, opening the door.

The formal living room was dark yet gorgeous at the same time. There was a huge fireplace with a fire going even though it was the middle of summer. On the stonework of fireplace was the Parkinson crest, which was a cursive golden P and a royal blue diamond surrounding it. There was a long table, long enough to seat 20 people.

"Orion, Hermione, and Gemini, please come take a seat anywhere. We will decide officially where you are to sit later. We are about to start dinner," Cepheus said, gesturing towards the table.

Cepheus sat at the end of the table and Hydra sat next to him. Pansy sat next to her mother, and Orion, Hermione and Gemini sat on the other side.

"Where's Rosie?" Gemini asked, looking around.

"She went out with Alexander. She was going to explain the situation to him. You know, Hermione being Pansy's twin," Hydra explained, as though talking to a five year old.

"Okay! I understand," Gemini said, glaring at her mother. Either she was really good hiding her glare or Hydra really was so dense as to not notice it, as both were staring right at each other.

"Alright! Gemini, enough. Dinner is served," Cepheus said, just as the food appeared on the table. There were ham, all types of potatoes, different types of vegetables mixed together, gravy, and cranberries. It all looked amazing.

The family ate in total and complete silence. It was the most awkward dinner ever until, "So, Cepheus, I need to talk to you about, erm, an issue that had happened while shopping," Hydra tried to whisper, but it sounded more like a worried speaking voice. Hermione choked on the piece of ham she was chewing. She was shocked her mother didn't already tell him what had happened.

"Well, Hydra, we can talk later. What ever it is, I'm sure it's not at all bad."

"If you're sure.."

And then it continued in silence until Hermione announced she was tired and ready for bed. "Oh, alright dear. Tomorrow we will be going over to the Malfoy's for a nice dinner. A bunch of our other friends will be there as well, so I want you to be on your best behavior. Now, come give your real mother a hug and kiss before you go to bed. Oh, it'll be the first time you'll ever get to!" Hydra said, overly enthusiastically.

Hermione was not ready for that stage in their relationship yet, slowly backed away and pretended not to hear here. Orion, sensing her discomfort, got up and offered to take Hermione to her room.

"So, how did you enjoy a typical family dinner?" Orion asked.

"That's a typical dinner? Wow, that's sad. Why didn't Gemini come with us?" Hermione said, noticing that Gemini wasn't with them.

"Mother and father had mentioned needing to talk to her after dinner about going to Hogwarts while you were taking a nap. So, she'll come up when she's ready." And with that, the duo walked in silence the rest of the way to their rooms. Hermione bid Orion and good night and hopped in bed. She fell asleep instantly, not at all worrying about the two owls that were still waiting to bring letters to their owners from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, fellow readers! So just a few things to clarify/say before its onto the chapter. First, I had mention d that Hermione has a nose ring in the story-it's just a small stud on ththe side of her nose. It's nothing too big, which is why her biological parents never noticed. And last, please review guys. I have no idea how I am doing, if you love it, or hate it. Reviews inspire me. So please help with that. All rights go to JKRowling, and its on to chapter 7!:)**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling unrested. She had tossed and turned all night even though she was exhausted. She rolled over and looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 A. M. She laid in bed for a few more minutes before she decided to get up. She put on some track shorts, a tank top, her running shoes, and picked up her phone and headphones because she was going to go out for a run. Once she left her room, she realized that she had no idea if there was a workout room(most likely not), or a trail near the house to run. She decided to go and see if Orion knew about a running trail or workout room.

Opening his door, she saw that he was still asleep. His room was messy and the sunlight wasn't coming through the windows like it was in her room. She tiptoed over to him and asked him if there was a trail for her to run on. "Yea, Hermione there is. If you go downstairs, take the first right which will take you down to the kitchen. Once you get to the kitchen, there's a little door that's sort of hidden, so ask the elves to help you find it. Once you get outside, it'll be on your left and visibly clear. Question. Why on earth are you up so early?" Orion mumbled, still sleeping.

"I couldn't sleep because of how stressed I am. Running always helps me calm down and relax if I'm stressed. And I've gotten into the habit of running in the morning," Hermione explained, sheepishly.

"Pansy's like that too. She needs to run if she's going to be semi-bearable. Mum and dad don't know that she does though. You might see her out on the trail, so be warned," Orion advised Hermione.

With that, Hermione let him go back to sleep and found herself in the hallway again. Putting on her music, she wandered down the hallway forgetting which way was the way to the staircase, so she went further down the hallway from her and her siblings' rooms. She walked until she came to a staircase spiraling up and down. Not thinking too much of it, she went down the stairs until she heard voices.

"If what Hydra said is true, which seems reasonable as I've gotten letters of complaint from both the Bulstrodes and McLaggens, then we need to figure out what to do. Obviously, something very suspicious is going on with them, as I've never heard of anything like this before," her father said, stressed and worried.

Hermione was curious as to what her father knew nothing about, as Cepheus seemed too stressed about it. She also wondered what it made it even more suspicious. There were plenty of things in the wizarding world that she knew nothing about. She had a feeling though that it was about her and Pansy, as the Bulstrodes and McLaggens had written letters of complaint.

"Well, Cepheus, I'll look in at the ministry and see what I can do. Maybe tonight I can personally see your daughters in the same state they were originally in and try to diagnose it. Until then, you'll need to try and make sure that neither of them feel overly pleased or disappointed, if that was truly the case," Lucius explained.

"Alright. But where will you be looking? Don't forget, one of my daughters has been living as a filthy muggle all her life, so you'll have to look under those files. Also make sure that none of this gets traced back to us. And don't make it known to the public yet. Hydra made plans to talk to Rita Skeeter in two days about Hermione coming and living with us and the mixup," her father franticly said.

By this point, all thoughts of her going for a run were forgotten and she tried sneaking away to the library. As she was turning around, her phone fell down the stairway.

"Who's there?! There's no point in hiding, as I know you are there!" Cepheus roared. Hermione meekly came downstairs slowly, not wanting to make him even more mad than she already made him. She looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"Um, I was just walking down the stairs. I had taken a wrong turn down one of the hallways and and and..." Hermione started to explain. She wasn't going to admit to listening in on their conversation.

"What did you hear of that conversation?! Tell me everything you heard!" Cepheus hissed in her face.

"I didn't hear anything. I was listening to my music off my phone while I was coming downstairs. I had my phone loosely in my hand and wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I started thinking that maybe I took a wrong turn to get down to the running trail but when I stopped and turned around, my phone slipped out," Hermione squeaked out. She knew she was on his bad side.

Her father grabbed her arm harshly and shoved her through the door. Hermione took off in a sprint down the dark hallway. She found another door, one that led her outside.

Once she was outside, Hermione had no problems finding the running trail. She warmed up, put her music back on and took off running.

While she was running, she was thinking about what she overheard. 'This magic, it must be very rare,' Hermione thought. She started thinking about what she knew about wizarding twins, and realized that they weren't much different than regular witches and wizards, unless you counted the Weasley twins. She decided that when she got back home, she would owl Zoe ask her what she knew about pureblood wizarding twins. Hermione decided not to dwell on it and put all her efforts in to running.

She was about a mile into her run when she saw a girl resting by a tree along the side of the trail. Once Hermione got closer, she saw that it was Pansy. Hermione stopped once she got up there. Hermione and Pansy didn't acknowledge each other at all, but at least they weren't throwing insults at each other. They both stood there for a minute, catching their breath. Hermione saw two different paths, one leading into the manor, the other leading towards a little pond that was about a mile out.

"Which way do you normally go?" Hermione asked Pansy, still catching her breath.

"I normally go the way closer to the manor, just in case mother or father want me. I've never actually been down by the pond," Pansy said while trying to sound overly important.

With that, Hermione took off to go down by the pond. Pansy was hot at her heels, not wanting to be outperformed. The pond wasn't nearly as far from the house as Hermione had thought, so she went to make a lap around the lake.

A screeching noise came from above the pond. Both girls looked up and they saw a hawk and falcon flying. They weren't fighting each other, though. They were flying peacefully in the sky, in a way they were almost looking out for each other.

After a moment, Pansy took off in a run with Hermione right behind her, not wanting to be outrun by her twin. The twins ran as though their lives depended on it. Making it up to the manor, Pansy led them inside. Neither said a word to each other, but Hermione decided that maybe she and Pansy could live in the same house without killing each other on sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, two updates in one day! Just another FYI I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but after about chapter 11, things will be moving much more quickly. As in time, quickly. Enjoy and please review! I will always take constructive criticism.:) All rights go to JKRowling. Enjoy:)**

After her run, Hermione went up to her room to get ready for the day. She knew that she and her family wouldn't be going to the Malfoys' Manor until later that night, but she wanted Gemini's help on deciding what would be appropriate, as she didn't buy anything while shopping so she only had her muggle clothes.

She showered and put on some sweats and a sweatshirt, hoping not to be seen by Rosie, Pansy, or her parents as she went to Gemini's room. Knocking on the door, Hermione let herself in.

Gemini's room was very girly and overwhelming - it was hot pink and white all over. There were clothes covering the floor, bed, and desk, but Gemini was nowhere to be found. "Hey, Gemini? You in here?" Hermione called out, while looking around some more. She waited a few minutes before Gemini entered her room.

"Sorry, I was in my closet... What are you wearing? Its super cute!" Gemini said. She had on a pretty pale pink robe and white flats.

"Oh, um this was the most comfy thing I could find and I had no idea what to wear for dinner. And I was wondering if you wanted to do my hair and I could do your hair, if you wanted to...," Hermione trailed off.

"Of course! That would be so much fun! Normally I'm forced to go with Pansy and Rosie to get ready with the Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria. They are so bratty it's not even funny! Like, ugh! But this'll be fun!" Gemini said, sitting on the bed. "When do you want to start getting ready?"

"Um, when do you think we should start getting ready?" Hermione asked.

"Right away," Gemini said, with a gleam in her eye.

While getting ready for the ball, Hermione and Gemini learned a lot about each other. Hermione learned that since Gemini was the youngest, she wasn't included in many of the family decisions. Hermione also learned that Orion called her Emi, but she would only allow Orion call her that, and maybe Hermione. Hermione was shocked to find out that while Gemini was excited to go to Hogwarts, she was terrified of which house she would be in. Their parents wanted her to go into Slytherin, while she wanted to go into Gryffindor.

Gemini had learned that Hermione was more likely to call the Nickels her family than the Grangers. Gemini had also heard the story of the time Hermione got her nose stud and bellybutton pierced, due to Zoe's persuasive nature. She laughed and thought that it was so cool how two different witches could be such great friends. Gemini was able to see some similarities between her twin older sisters, both were powerful witches, independent, and that they both loved running.

The girls descended the winding stairs(another shortcut that Hermione would have to learn), and met the family in looked to be her father's study. Hermione studied what her family had on.

Cepheus had on a tailored suit, one that looked as though it could be worn to a wedding. Hydra had on dark grey dress robes, with a silver snake necklace that screamed 'I cost a fortune'. Rosie was there, in a frilly pink dress that went down to her knees. Pansy was wearing a lilac colored dress that went down to her knees, with a pearl necklace. Orion had on tailored suit just like his father. Hermione thought that he looked nice when he leaned up, not that Hermione had much to go off of. Gemini had on a yellow sundress and a white cashmere sweater that covered her shoulders. Hermione had on a casual black dress that went down to her knees. She paired a little gold belt with it, along with a gold lion necklace that had a ruby in the middle. Hermione felt out of place.

"Well, it appears we are all ready to go. Shall we?" Hydra said, also taking in her family's appearance. She looked at Hermione, distaste clear in her eyes. "We will be taking floo to get there. Hermione, I am assuming that you know how floo works, correct?"

"Yes, I do. Where will we be flooing to?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy Manor. Remember, speak clearly. You will go after me and before your mother," her father said stiffly. "Malfoy Manor!" Green flames shot up all around him as he threw the powder in the fireplace.

Hermione stepped up and went into the fireplace. She grabbed the floo powder and threw it in, saying "Malfoy Manor,'" clearly.

She went through, feeling the swirling sensation of floo take her. Hermione was pleased when she stopped spinning and didn't fall down right away. She stepped out and searched for her father, going into the hallway. Hermione went to go down the hallway, hoping for some luck.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Granger... Oh, wait! It's Parkinson now, isn't it?" a voiced drawled from behind her. Hermione turned around, and saw the face of Draco Malfoy in front of her.

"Malfoy. What a surprise," Hermione said, sarcastically.

"It's not that surprising, considering this is my house," Malfoy said, leaning close to her. He got so close that Hermione could smell his pepperminted breath on her face.

"Malfoy, it's called using sarcasm. You use it all the time," Hermione said, taking a step back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my father." Hermione turned around and went to go find a familiar face. She didn't see anyone but Malfoy around her. He smirked. "Malfoy, will you please take me to where the rest of my family is?"

"Oh, my dear, that has to be the first time you have ever said 'please' to me. Will you repeat that? I need to conform it to my memory," Malfoy said, chuckling darkly.

Hermione pushed him away and went down the other hallway. She found the doorway that she had left and went in.

Thankfully, Gemini, Hydra, Pansy, and Orion were in there. "Hermione! There you are! We," indicating to her and Orion, " were starting to get worried and thought that you must've landed somewhere instead! Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! So, before I begin I'd like to thank a few people who have helped me out. First, LittleRedRidingHoody, Rebel-With-A-Clue, and MrsRoseMalfoy19. All rights go to JK Rowling, even though I was I was her. Please review guys! I don't know if you love it or hate it! Feedback helps me write faster and know what you guys are looking forward to fnding out! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione followed her family from the floo room to the formal living room. When they arrived, Hermione was shocked at the overall amount of people here. "I thought it was just us and the Malfoys," Hermione whispered to Orion and Gemini.

"Hu, you wish. The Greengrasses are here, as are the Notts, and Zabinis. Normally, the Crabbes and Goyles are here, but for some reason they were unable to make it. You should be prepared to have everyone be trying to talk to you," Orion said, as everyone turned and looked at them.

"Hello. My dear friend, Lucius, was kind enough to host a party to celebrate the return of my daughter, Hermione. We are pleased that she was able to return home safely. However, we don't want the world to find out just yet about her return. We are going to announce her return when we feel the time is right," Cepheus said. He raised his glass and raised a toast to Hermione's return.

"Thank you, Cepheus. Now, if we will all head to the dining room we can do introductions there, even though most of us know each other," Lucius said. "We wouldn't want the newest member of our group to feel left out." His eyes rested on Hermione. After a moment, he took his eyes off her and led them into the dining room.

Just like the dining room at Parkinson Manor, the table was long enough to fit 20 people. The walls were dark, and the floors were made of stone. The only light that was coming into the room was from the setting sun. Everyone went and sat around the table, and Hermione sat in between Orion and Gemini. Once everyone was seated, Hermione realized just how many people were in the room, and how many she knew.

Everyone went around and introduced themselves. Hermione was keeping quiet and only talking to Orion and Gemini during dinner. She was very uncomfortable being around everyone else and since they weren't talking to her, she wasn't going to talk to them.

"So, Parkinson, what's it like going from a mudblood to a pureblood?" Malfoy drawled, smirking from across the table. He had been staring at her from all throughout dinner.

"You know, Malfoy, I've decided that living with purebloods isn't all that bad, if you're with the right family. I grew up with my best friend being a pureblood, not the Weasleys, but the Nickels. They are one of the best wizarding families ever to walk the earth. I lived with them more than I lived with the Grangers, so I know about pureblood traditions - I mean proper pureblood families, from an American viewpoint, obviously. Actually, I believe that in at Zoe's school, Hollywood's Academy for Witches, the Malfoys are considered one of the worst pureblood families ever," Hermione spat at Malfoy, glaring. The smirk he was wearing went away, and was replaced with pure rage. "Hermione!" Hydra shouted.

"Why you little-" Malfoy started.

"Draco! Not here! What have I taught you about _proper_ pureblood manors?" Lucius hissed in his son's ear, not so quietly.

"Sorry, Father," Malfoy said hastily. He looked intimated by his father's sudden anger.

After that, dinner was a quiet. The adults were making conversation, while Pansy along with Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and Blaise Zabini were having their own discussion. Hermione talked to Orion and Gemini, exchanging stories about their childhood lives.

"Pansy, darling, why haven't you touched the food on your plate?" Hydra asked. Hermione turned her head down to where her twin sat, and saw that her plate looked the same as when dinner had started.

"I wasn't that hungry, Mother. I had a bit of a snack before we came here, and I'm still full from it. Nothing to be worried about," Pansy said.

"Well, if you are sure that's all that's wrong, dear. We wouldn't want anymore incidents now, would we?" Hydra said, sounding too sweet and smiling too wide. She reminded Hermione of Umbridge, and her sickening sweetness and toad-like features.

"Oh, I have a brilliant idea! How about Hermione goes with Pansy, Draco, Daphne, Theo, and Blaise to get to know one another. I know Daphne has mentioned her at school, so now they all should 'hang out' and do what ever kids do these days and get to know one another," one of the ladies said down at the other end of the table. Hermione guessed that she was Mrs. Greengrass, but she didn't really remember.

"Oh, Chelsea, that is a wonderful idea! Draco, lead the way up to your room so that you all can get to know one another!" Narcissa Malfoy said, shooing Draco, Pansy, and the other Slytherins out. Hermione sat there silently, pretending not to hear them. She tried to engage herself in a conversation with Orion, but her mother forced her to follow them.

"Gods, Parkinson, a slug moves faster than you do," Malfoy said. Pansy, Blaise and Daphne snickered while Theodore looked plain bored.

"Can we go now, Malfoy?" Theo asked. He had darkish brown hair with green-blue eyes. He had a demeanor about him that said 'I'm better than you, but won't tell you'. Hermione could already tell she wouldn't like him.

Malfoy turned around and led everyone down the hallway, Pansy hanging off his arm. Hermione walked in the back, hoping to somehow lose them. It didn't work, since Theo kept looking back at her.

Finally, the group reached Malfoy's room. Malfoy went and he lay down on his bed. Pansy and Blaise sat on the couch next to each other, Daphne sat at the other end of the couch, and Theo on the chair near the couch. Hermione stood in the corner.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Daphne said, looking at Hermione's outfit with distain.

"I'm wearing 'New Look'. It's one of the best brands in muggle London, and this outfit was reasonably priced," Hermione said. "Its also really comfortable."

"Well, you look hot in that so keep wearing what you're wearing!" Blaise said, checking her out. Pansy smacked him.

"Zabini, that is my sister you are talking about," Pansy said, glaring at him. Hermione expected Pansy to say something about how gross Hermione was, but that was her only comment on the matter. She noticed that Pansy seemed to be sitting sort of close to Blaise, even though Hermione was sure she was with Draco.

"Oh, Zabini now wants to bang the boring, stuck-up, no-fun prude of Gryffindor does he? I thought you were into, ehm, _someone_ else, " Malfoy chuckled.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here. As interesting as it is to have you narrate what you think of me and my life, its inaccurate. Very inaccurate," Hermione said walking towards the group. She was curious as to who Zabini was with, but she was more mad that they were going to talk about her. If they were going to talk about her if she was hidden, maybe they would stop if she moved up and her presence was there.

"What's that stud in your nose?" Blaise said, pointing at her nose ring.

"My nose ring. My sister, Zoe, talked me into getting it done. So, pray tell, am I still boring?" Hermione asked. She got a bunch of stares. "I'll take that as a no. Don't judge a book by its cover."

For the next hour, small talk was made by the Slytherins. Hermione didn't say a peep and no one tried to talk to her. After what seemed like an eternity, a house-elf came and collected them. Hermione jumped at the chance of leaving Malfoy's room and everyone else's presence.

Once she got to the room that she had floo'd there from, she floo'd home and went to her room. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, so after saying good night she went up to her room and laid in her bed. She was tossing and turning, and finally fell into a fitful sleep.

**As I said before, reviews mean faster updates:) Please review! Love it or hate it, just not too harsh please:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! So I know there hasn't been much Pansy/Hermione fights or anything, but I promise some action between them is coming up! I hope you enjoy the chapter! All rights go to JK Rowling! Please inspire me with reviews or PMs! If there is anything you would like to see happen to any of the characters, let me know! I will definitely take your thoughts into consideration! I am nice, I swear:)

Hermione went through a similar routine daily for the next few weeks. She would wake up, go for a run (sometimes she saw Pansy and sometimes she didn't), shower, and hang out with Orion and Gemini. She would avoid her parents, Pansy, and Rosie. By now it was about the middle of August, meaning that summer was drawing to an end.

Hermione had hung out with Zoe one time throughout her stay with the Parkinson family, and even then it had only been for 2 hours. Her parents didn't like the Nickels, no matter how hard they tried to hide their distaste.

Harry Potter and Ron had written to her as well, asking her to spend time at the Borrow with them. She still had yet to respond to those letters. After their apology letters, Hermione wrote back to them saying that it was okay but that they would need to slowly rekindle their friendship. She could already tell that their relationship would never be the same, even though they had apologized because they couldn't accept who her real parents were.

Hermione was lost in thought thinking about all the changes that had happened over the last few weeks. Her parents knew she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, so normally they wouldn't include her in discussions they knew she would oppose them on. Gemini and Orion would talk to her, and that was about it.

Hermione finally got her nerve to go and ask her parents about going to the Borrow. She had a feeling that they would say 'no', but she still wanted to ask. She would prefer go see Zoe, but she also wanted to try again with her friendship with Harry and Ron.

During dinner, Hermione asked, "Hey, could I possibly go to the Borrow for few days to see the Weasleys and Harry? They've invited me to their house, and I haven't seen them all summer. Just a few days would be fine."

"No. We Parkinsons do not associate ourselves with those Weasleys. I don't care that you use to hang out with them, you won't be anymore. Or at least while I can control it you won't be," Cepheus said, stiffly. Hydra nodded in agreement.

"Please! The only time you've allowed me to see Zoe was once, and you were in the room the whole time! And you only allowed us two hours! You wouldn't even talk with Maggie! Why does Pansy get to hang out with her friends whenever the hell she wants, but if I want to all hell breaks loose?!" Hermione asked, mad. She knew Pansy got to see her friends, because Hermione would sometimes see them roaming the manor looking for Pansy. She would always hide in an alcove or corner, trying not to be seen.

"Because, Hermione darling, we actually agree with Pansy's friend choices. She made friends with respectable purebloods and their families are also respectable. If they weren't we wouldn't allow her to hang out with them. We just want what's best for you, and right now you don't know that. Besides, aren't you enjoying hanging out with your siblings?" Hydra said, her smile sickly sweet. Hermione couldn't stand Hydra most times and wondered how Orion and Gemini didn't turn out corrupt like Pansy and Rosie did.

"Yes, I have enjoyed spending time with Orion and Gemini. But I also would like to get out of the manor and talk to other people. And are you sure it isn't Pansy's friends that aren't respectable and my friends that are? You won't even give them a chance. And you know what, it reflects who you are as a person and the family name. I'm not the one that will bring it down, you will," Hermione fumed viciously at her mother. Hermione decided to try to use the 'high Parkinson' name blackmail, as she knew how much the name meant to her mother.

"Go up to your room right now. Your mother and I will speak to you later. I can only tolerate so much, even though I knew you grew up around a family that didn't teach proper manners. We will have to do something about that," Cepheus said calmly. Hermione could see the anger burning in his eyes, and knew it was taking all his will power not to scream at the top of his lungs at her.

Hermione stared at her biological parents for a long time before she left. She thought it was going to be a battle, instead she got dismissed. Hermione had noticed that whenever they were mad at her siblings, everything was set and final. This argument, it wasn't over. It was just dismissed.

She stood in the hallway, trying to figure out how to get the dismissed conversation to work. Hermione made up her mind to see if there was anyway she and her parents could compromise. Hermione had already had a thought in her mind: her parents would allow her to spend one week with the Weasleys or Nickels, and in return she would make an effort to get along with her parents' friends' children. She hoped it would work. Turning around, Hermione made her way up the stairs and to her room to wait for her parents to come and discuss.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, fellow readers! So, a few things before chapter 11. Please reveiw, as they encourage me to write faster which means faster updates:) But also if you reveiw that you didn't like it, please tell me what I can do to better my writing. This is my first story, so I'm still trying to figure everything out and telling me my story is garbage isn't helping me better my writing. If you don't feel comfortable doing it as a review, PM me:). Second I want to thank LittleRedRidingHoody, Rebel-With-A-Cause, and MrsRoseMalfoy19 for all their help. Lastly, all rights go to JK Rowling! Enjoy!

Hermione went and sat on her bed, waiting for her parents to come. She looked around her room wondering how her parents would feel about her 'No Doubt' and 'Third Eye Blind' posters hanging on the walls, since they were muggle posters. Her parents had never been in her room throughout her stay at Parkinson Manor. If they needed her for any strange reason, they would send their house-elf, Mury, to come and get her.

About an hour after she got up to her room, Mury told her she was needed in her father's office. Hermione followed Mury down to Cepheus' office and went in. "Close the door and then sit down, Hermione. Your mother and I have some issues we need to discuss with you," Cepheus said, gesturing towards the couch Hydra was sitting on. Hermione closed the door and walked closer to her parents, but she didn't sit down.

Hermione mentally prepped herself. She had to play the same game strategy her parents weren't assuming she'd play - act like she really was sorry and apologize in order to get the compromise to work.

"Yes, sir. Okay. I am sorry for what I said at dinner. It was completely out of line. I realized that I haven't been acting like a very good daughter lately. I haven't been giving any of you a chance," Hermione said hurriedly. "Apologizing is a lot harder than I thought," Hermione thought.

"Thank you, Hermione. l can assure you that your father and I agree that you haven't been the most thankful, per say, on what we provide for you. You wear filthy muggle clothes and listen to their music, you never accompany us when we go and visit our family friends. Why should we do anything for you?" Hydra said with authority.

Hermione responded back. "I would be willing to compromise with you if you are willing to compromise with me," Hermione started. Cepheus tried to cut in but Hermione outspoke him. "I will go with you and the family to your dinner parties or balls. Nearly every single one of them, if in return you allow me to spend more time with the Nickels and Weasleys. I haven't gotten to see the Weasleys all summer and I know that they are worried about me. I have only gotten to see Zoe once, but that was only for two hours and you were with us the entire time. I promise to behave when you have guests over and I will behave when I go over with you, no bickering or anything. Would you be willing to do this?" Hermione pleaded. She hated pleading, it was almost like begging - no, it was begging in her book. She shouldn't have to beg in order to see her friends.

Hydra and Cepheus were quiet for a few minutes, thinking. Finally, after what seemed like a small eternity Cepheus said, "Go back to your room. Your mother and I need to discuss this "compromise" of yours," Cepheus said. Hermione went up and she decided instead of going to her room, she would go to the library. Shockingly, Hermione hadn't gone to the library yet. She had been trying too hard to avoid her parents, Pansy, and Rosie to want to go there.

It took Hermione a few minutes to find the right staircase to take her up. When she finally found the room, she was in heaven. The library was more magnificent than Hogwarts library, if that was possible. There were rows and rows of book shelves, and the walls were also lined with books. Hermione stared in awe. For a moment or two, Hermione felt semi-relaxed in her new home. She finally walked towards one of the shelves. Hermione randomly selected a book to read. She grabbed _"Grey Deschling: A Love Story of Dark and Light"_ and went to a corner to read it. Opening the book she discovered it was a first edition, and it was written in the 1650s. How the Parkinsons managed to get their hands on it, Hermione would never know.

Sitting down in a corner, Hermione began to read. She became so lost in the story she didn't realize that Pansy was standing in front of her. "Granger, mother and father want to see you in the study," Pansy said, stiffly.

"Thank you for letting me know, Pansy. Hey, are there any balls or dinner parties coming up soon?" Hermione asked. Pansy got quiet for a minute.

"If you think trying to and compromise with mother and father will allow you time to see your friends, you are sadly mistaken. I wouldn't do it if I were you," Pansy whispered darkly. She turned around and walked away.

After contemplating what her twin said, Hermione left the library. She stopped at her room before going Cepheus' study to drop off her book, and she noticed an owl perched on her window sill. Hermione opened the window and Zoe's barn owl Dori flew in. There was a letter attached to Dori's leg, along with what looked like a ticket. Hermione grabbed the letter and saw that the ticket was to see 'No Doubt' in concert. Excited, Hermione pocketed the letter and went down to see Hydra and Cepheus.

"What has you so happy? Your excitement has me overwhelmed," Orion joked as he stopped Hermione in the hallway. Orion's outfit was messy and he was carrying a broom, so she assumed he had been out flying.

"Zoe invited me to see a concert with her-well I'm assuming so because she sent me the ticket! But, I still need to check with _them_ and see what they have to say!" Hermione said excited.

"Oh, checking with the 'rents. Good luck. Don't try and compromise with them - it's pointless. They have ridiculously hight standard and will do anything they can to make you mess up, while dragging you somewhere new everyday," Orion advised.

"Huh, Pansy just advised me the same thing just before I came down here. What would you suggest I do about it then?" Hermione asked. She honestly had no other ideas on how hang out with the Weasleys or the Nickels.

"Well you are the brightest witch of your age, so you can come up with something. Now, go talk to them so you don't get in more trouble for making them wait. I need to go shower and beat Emi in chess," Orion said. He gave Hermione a big hug and then walked away.

When she entered her biological father's study, she went and she took a seat on the couch. "Your father and I have been discussing your, ehm, compromise, and we have decided against it. Children are naturally supposed to respect their parents, so why should we reward you for doing something you are naturally supposed to do? Truly dear, you must see where we are coming from," Hydra said. Cepheus grunted in agreement.

"Please understand that _I_ want to do things with my friends. _I_ cannot just sit around all day and do nothing! No, I won't sit around and do nothing! If Pansy wants to go to a "Weird Sisters" concert, you would allow her no questions asked! Why is it so much different for me?!

"Is it because I haven't lived with you all my life? Because you haven't given me a reason to show you respect. I have given it to you, even though you haven't deserved it. You haven't once checked to see how I am holding up, and I have been living here a month. What does that say about you? It says that you don't care about what is going on in your children's lives. You only care that we look good on the outside," Hermione fumed. She felt her blood boil. Maybe it was just her imagination, but it sort of looked like the vase that was on the table was shaking at the speed of her heart rate.

"Have you ever thought about how I feel, dear? You never call me 'mother' or your father 'father'. How do you think this makes us feel? It makes us feel inferior to you. You need to consider us first, just like what a family does. You are also impossible to find, so it becomes clear that you are avoiding everyone," Hydra started to argue.

"The nerve! You think that I am going to call you 'mother' if you do nothing? You think I'll call you that just because of, honestly I don't know! The only time I ever see you is at dinner! I spend time with Gemini and Orion so even if it seemed like I was avoiding you, you would be able to find me. I was really not that hard to find!" Hermione screamed. Something in her exploded mentally. Something possibly exploded physically but she ran out of the room and went up to her room before she could check.

Without opening the letter Zoe sent her, Hermione wrote to her asking if she could help Hermione sneak away. Hermione had had enough there and just needed to get way from it all.

After she sent that letter, she wrote to Harry and Ron and told them that she would just meet them in Diagon Alley at some point before school started. She wasn't in the mood for Molly and her coddling or the all the craziness that came along with it. Exhausted, Hermione fell asleep. She was so exhausted that she didn't see her twin open the door from their shared bathroom, looking in the room with a strange look on her face. Pansy stood there, trying to figure out what was going on with Hermione.


End file.
